fine_dining_extended_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Venus Vanderbelt
Venus V. Vanderbelt is a member of The Vanderbelt Family. The only one of the family that goes against the grain of being born into supervillainy, she's usually a cheery and happy-go-lucky type who's hard to stop when she gets going. However, she tends to get carried away and overdoes things a lot. Due to the rest of her family treating her with anything from ambivalence to loathing, she tends to spend her time away from her family and with the DBA crew, where she has real friends. She tends to get upset and flabbergasted at some of the bullshit DBA tends to embody, while conversely she does a lot of bullshit herself. Her powerset of creating superweapons out of objects has accidentally gotten her labeled as a supervillain many times, to the point that she is likely the most infamous "villain" in her family by far when it comes to public image. And that makes her very depressed. Venus is by far the most present character in DBA and is the closest to a main character or primary recurring character that it has. Powers Venus wields a massive cannon named Tumble, which she has distinctly never actually fired and mostly uses as a large baseball bat. Using her epithet, Venus can turn any object into a massive "siege weapon," which inherits some traits from whatever she uses it on, or alternatively increase their size to turn them into walls that can be attacked through on one side. For example, she can turn cameras into massive light cannons. She has many similar weapons stored within her armor for emergency use. Her epithet also lets her absorb nonliving things into her full body armor to gain defensive traits of other objects around her, as well as modify Tumble. She can also create miniature "Venusian Soldiers" that pop out of her armor, each little mechanical soldiers to help her out in combat. Her armour was made by herself and is not necessary for her epithet, however it helps hone her powers. The armor itself has an "armor class", which can negate less successful hits outright. She can improve her armor class through absorbing things into it. After reaching Class 2, she modified it with various functions, such as a built-in furnace and a grappling hook! OUTCLASS Fort Phobos By channeling all of her epithet's power into her armor, Venus is able to launch it into the air and turn the entire thing into a massive walking fortress. This causes her to lose virtually all functionality with her suit, making her virtually defenseless. However, the fortress itself can use all of her abilities. It innately has the best version of Venus' armor class regardless of what it was at upon creation, and as a free action it can create massive walls that seem to stretch infinitely upon the horizon. On one side of these walls are a line of her cannon, which can blanket fire an entire side to decimate large groups. In addition, the fortress itself can be entered in from any side by Venus or her allies while blocking out enemies. From within, they are virtually indestructible while the fortress takes care of business. Ultimate Form During the events of Episode 50, Venus was granted an "Ultimate Form", which boosts various aspects of her kit. Her armor becomes strong enough that it provides damage reduction to adjacent allies on top of protecting Venus, while her cannon at the time Tumble becomes a much more potent melee weapon. She can produce more Venusian Soldiers at a time and her once per combat hidden weapon's adjectives no longer have to be picked from their original pairs. Potentially most powerfully, any Siege Weapon she incorporates into her armor is incorporated for the whole session. She also got a general boost to her stamina, like all Ultimate Forms. Destruction Bench Agreement Episode 4 As Venus' first appearance, her personality was much more "cold military lady" then "the happy and precious one", likely due to being new to people outside of her family. She ended up turning cameras in the arena into massive light cannons, which Cam edited together into the Double Camera Cannon Unisawcle. She also accidentally destroyed half of an endangered race of sentient Musical Chairs, and turned the rest into a composite minigun to fire at incoming enemies. She also protected Cam while he fired their reward for clearing the race: a large instant kill gun. Due to all of the above actions, she immediately got a reputation for being a villain despite Sylvia's protests. She still won. - Episode 5 Venus acted as the announcer for this episode alongside Kazimir. However, the match was quickly interrupted by Don Infusio and Negative Plan Johnny, so they largely didn't have much input on the match. Venus was hit by Nova's Giga Beam Buster which bursted through the barrier that protects the central announcer podium. - Episode 6 Venus entered the Horizontal Pilot Command episode with her own card: Sovereign, Consulate Flagship. It's a massive floating ship that's decked out with weapons all over, a fairly straight forward offensive powerhouse that can tank a lot of damage. She slammed Benny with his own motorcycle on a crit, causing him to fear her immensely even to this day and adding to her villain perception. She was ultimately taken out along with everyone else (aside from Benny, ironically) by Viktor's Watapon spirit bomb. - Episode 7 Venus was another announcer for this episode alongside Kazimir, driving the cars for the match which the players battled on. By the end of the episode, she became Paper Venus and was under the control of Esquisier. This was the only thing of note that really happened, however. - Episode 8 Venus acted as a player for this match, which was themed around each player bringing in a Pokémon. She brought in a Forretress, which was secretly nicknamed Sheer Heart Attack. This was because it could explode, dealing a metric fuckton of damage to the entire map, including to her own teammates. However, when it inevitably detonated, it ended up dealing more damage to her own team than the enemy's due to her poor positioning and timing. Venus also turned Utah's Sydney Opera House into a massive artillery weapon, letting it fire beams of energy based off of the song it rolled. At the end of the match Venus was the last member of her team standing, facing off in a 1v1 against Tsuki. Tired and battered, they continually missed each other with melee attacks. At this point Venus being called a villain started to wear down on her mentally, as she began to have an emotional breakdown in the middle of their fight. In the end she did what she thought was honorable and heroic by not attacking Tsuki, a child, and letting him win. However, Tsuki claimed their victory and not many considered Venus' attempts to change. - Episode 10 Venus acted as another announcer for this episode, where each team was separated into their own castle that they had to protect while besieging the other. Venus' castle was more metallic with a more modern weaponry focus and suits of armor as decoration, as opposed to Emrick's more gothic and ornate designs. In the end her fortress was significantly more damaged and Venus was covered in sand at one point, but in the final clash of blows Theo managed to defeat his cousin Lilin and claim the Venusian team the victory. - Episode 11 As a player, Venus was quickly turned into Beenus by Dean, which despite only being a name change and not involving any actual change to her powerset suddenly allowed her to fire BEES at people, which she used ruthlessly and with glee. This continued to add to her perception as a supervillain, despite Venus just thinking of it as having some innocent fun. - Episode 12a Originally being an announcer for a wacky slot machine match, an outbreak from Rio's Closet forced everyone to evacuate. Making a snap decision, Venus pulled the players back into the locker room where her and Cam instructed the contestants to barricade the door and make as many defenses as they could. After defeating The Swabomination and Vascary, Venus decided that it was time to take the fight out of the locker rooms and into the arena to fight whatever's out there. She helped James, Gizmo, and much of the rest of the team to create a massive spider mech to help defeat the enemies outside. - Episode 16 Venus appears again as a contestant, and since this episode was a fashion runway contest, she ended up being the first model. Venus being played by Sylvia ended up developing a crush for Lilin (possibly due to their encounter in Episode 10) and wanted to catch her eye. Com ended up creating her outfit while Gilux, who was very supportive of young love, acted as their backstage setup guy. Due to foul play, Venus ended up performing pretty badly in the first round, causing her to lose some of her confidence and go as a setup person for the second round. She ended up pulling out a Tommy gun and shooting Gizmo. When he started to enact the death of Abraham Lincoln, in a last ditch effort attempt to fuck the enemy team over, she threw the gun on stage, ruining the immersion of the audience, which caused there to be less points given out. In the third round when Filamena entered the fashion area, Venus stepped up to the plate to beat her as a contestant once more, hoping to rock Lilin's socks off and save the day. That didn't happen. Not because she was bad, in fact Lilin and the rest of the judges ended up loving her performance, but Filamena instead got thematically inverted by Alexis, got shot a lot, and nearly died. Due to some intervention from one of Lilin's demons Furfur, Venus ended up scoring a date with Lilin at the end of the episode. - Episode 17 In an alternate timeline where Valeria set Mr. Worldwide's hair on fire and turning the earth into a never ending burning apocalypse, Venus ended up leading a small number of DBA survivors together to find supplies and survive, although Emrick fulfilled the more traditional motivational leadership role much better. She ended up leading the gang through some parkour segments until Dean started cheating, and helped the party carefully maneuver around some other dangerous survivors before Dean also broke their trade agreement. She was a follow-around NPC for the majority of the session. - Episode 18 Venus was once again the announcer for this episode, with the gimmick of trash littering the room while each team has to incorporate the pieces into their team's giant mech, and then have a big duel at the end. However, a Valeria from another timeline who had just lost this exact gimmick returned to attempt to squeeze out a win even if it meant pettily hijacking the game. Venus allowed this and let the match become a 6v6 between the game's original players and Valeria's cronies. Venus was pretty antagonistic but also dismissive of Valeria, knowing of her villainous nature and of course disliking it. She tried her hardest to help the PC's team sneakily at every given opportunity, especially after Aquarius snapped half the health out of everyone. - Episode 19 Venus brought a group of players to visit a museum. However, two rival groups ended up breaking in and fighting each other, after which the remaining cult members captured the players to bring them through the museum as hostages while they stole shit. Venus was also captured and ended up just hanging around, even forgetting to enter the final arena for a while. - Episode 20 Venus was a player this time, and spent most of the combat under an elephant. Her soldiers did not fair much better. She weaponized a body pillow of herself at one point, and somehow managed to get 2nd place in style. - Episode 21 Venus was contracted by the President of DBA himself to attack... something. Sylvia is bad at explaining things. Anyway, she ended up marching towards the players in a massive decked out tank ready to fight for the match. However, Meridian immediately recognized her as a villain, which sent Venus into a rage where she used her full strength, revealing many more Venusian Soldiers hidden around the place. In the end however, she was still defeated and apologized to once again damage control, since she again ended up looking like a supervillain. - Episode 23 This match was a series of airship battles. Venus ended up both setting up the players as well as being their first combatant, but she was taken care of fairly easily, mostly due to Voia eating around half of her what was once formidable ship. The power of Tyrone quickly grew out of hand, and by the end of the episode a massive nuclear explosion engulfed the sky and basically voided the entire race aspect of the match by just murdering everyone else. She was thoroughly tired of this shit, which isn't helped by having her little villainous sister Voia tag along. She went home, tired. - Episode 24 Venus was a player of this episode, once again in a PvP. She didn't do much especially, however she did end up turning one of Avya's fly traps into armor, and then gifted it to Viktor to turn him into a dominatrix. - Episode 26 Along with the rest of the party, Venus was whisked away by W into The Shadowrealm, where the chaotic god created a cruise ship and fake copies of their friends to play a mock killing game a la Danganronpa. In the murder Venus was initially a potential suspect, as she ended up giving an ornate letter with very good hand writing to one of the fake copies because she thought they were pretty and Venus is gay as fuck. She was completely shocked that Viktor, even as a fake clone, would be willing to kill another in this scenario. She fought against Wiktor with more personal conviction than the other players, proving that under all of the bravado and tendency to go overboard, she has a strong sense of morality...Or at least she would if the RNG didn't screw her over at any given opportunity, almost never succeeding at all throughout the entire session (with it being espessially prevalent in the end fights.). - Episode 28 After having the responsibilities of preparing for Christmas dinner dumped on her the day of by Cynthia, Venus invites some people from DBA over for a Christmas dinner at the Vanderbelt Manor. However, Voia has eaten all the furniture and decorations, so she sets the other players to work on fixing it. Here we learn a lot of weird facts about her, like how she's made the fridge and oven a siege weapon. Her rooms layout was also shown off (although we technically first saw it from the lost Streets of DBA episode). She used to play Chess with Voia, playing on the side of the board that had guns attached to the pieces and winning every time. Venus initially seems pretty irritated with Valoura, who spent the first half of the episode asleep on a table before attacking the party out of nowhere. However, after accidentally summoning W, the demon possesses Valoura and ends up revealing this fact like a massive prank. Despite being a villain, Venus is genuinely worried for Valoura's safety. W's condition for freeing her is that he'll repossess the Alpha Rogue Cam Clone, and within a few days Venus will help W find a new human host to take over. Venus still spends a lot of time refusing to do such a thing to break her moral code, but eventually gives in to save her sister. However, Rio ends up saving the day when W tries to go back to his old body, turning him into a bucket instead. - Episode 30 Originally Venus wanted to have all the players fight on a newly constructed arena for DBA. However, James and the construction crew didn't have enough time to finish it, so the match took place in the middle of the construction site. However, things got out of hand when Nagito Komaeda showed up out of the Venusian Planetbuster, an augmented and weaker version of the Euclidean Moonbuster that Venus designed herself. He ended up causing a massive fire, followed by releasing a toxic gas that could kill someone near instantly when inhaled, and of course turns gaseous when exposed to fire. Venus was unprepared to help the players, but sent in as much supplies as she could before sealing off their announcement stand with a large concrete wall to stop the gas from spreading. - Episode 31 Venus was a player in this episode. She attempted to flirt with Mint, but she's terrible so that didn't go anywhere. She also masterminded stealing all of the furniture in the opposing teams preparation room, but otherwise wasn't very notable. - Episode 34 Venus was one of the people dragged into the Holistic Baseball game run by her own older sister Cynthia, who despises Venus extremely for forsaking the family tradition and avoiding the path of a villain (despite being by far the most famous villainous Vanderbelt). They both have a massive grudge against each other for embodying essentially opposing moral codes and paths. She ended up playing for the players' team. - Episode 35 In Voia's story she faked capturing Venus to antagonize the DBA crew to come to the manor to fight, in her first attempt at true villainy. Really, Voia just asked Venus if she could stay in her room for a while. Venus obliged because she's a good sister. Once Emrick informed her of the real nature of this request, she quickly lost her patience, went downstairs and 20'd voia with her cannon across the room, ending the fight effectively instantaneously. - Episode 38 Venus joined the family bonding trip because she was kidnapped. She was largely just picked on by the other Vanderbelts and Demon Sisters for being the only good guy there, though did make a bond with Angelica. As the match progressed she also made a dumpster tank, which proved to be formidable in the ending Mario Party section, if not for the fact that it rolled 1s every time it tried to move. In this match Venus was actually played by Brice instead of Sylvia due to the gimmick. - Episode 44 Venus is among the party that ends up entering the Dreamscape to help cure James of his epithet-related affliction. She is very much worried throughout the whole adventure of when they'll be entering her mind, and what could be in there. In the meantime, she tries to be an emotional support to Davin, Weylan, Melograno, and Chip. Venus is upset and worried when she finds out that, of course, her mind is last. Venus' mind appears as the remains of the Vanderbelt Manor, which is destroyed in multiple chunks along a massive sea of black and purple corrosive liquid energy. This energy breaks apart the ground the players stand on, destroying anything that touches it. This represents how she views the family's villainy as destroying the family and its name. The gravity here is also a lot stronger than in the real world, showing how Venus puts a lot of weight and responsibility on herself to fix her family's legacy. Coincidentally, due to her talent she's the only one who is able to bare this and move as if nothing is different. The party eventually find a room with Voia standing in the middle of a massive inverted triangle, where the dark ooze forms into something similar to Cynthia. This Dream Cynthia touches Dream Voia, turning her into a mute monster while she hangs up in the air, firing out corrosive attacks from afar. When the link between the two is severed by the team, Voia begins to become more docile while Cynthia is unable to feed off of the spreading corruption and starts eroding rabidly, becoming unstable as she shoots corrosion everywhere. Due to some clever ability use, Hope manages to take part of Cynthia's epithet and grant it to Venus, who uses it in conjunction with her own to finally land the fist-to-fist smackdown against her sister, one of her lifelong dreams (getit). After defeating what she sees as the embodiment of everything wrong with the family, Voia tells Venus that she's her favorite sister before turning into the door to the next area as the corrosion disappears. Venus, riding the rollercoaster of her Dream Cynthia fight, uses her abilities and a lucky crit from Chip to create a massive Locket Launcher, which is a locker that fires lockers like explosive rounds. This combined with other things lets Venus mop the floor with Teagan, who she both mocks and consoles at the same time for his ignorance over his outclass's effect. She then leads the charge into Dr. Marlow's mind to steal his psychic powers, not realizing the invasion of privacy she's performing. This leads to a combat with him, where despite her valiant efforts she is smacked around the walls and nearly crushed by her own bear-ier. In the end she's barely saved by the bell, and by bell I mean Hella Money. - Episode 49 Being the manager of DBA, Venus wanted to leave the rich visiting family with a generally positive impression on DBA as a whole, even though Venus didn't know who they were. Venus started off the tour of DBA for The Oilington Family with a firm handshake, somehow not noticing the immense epithet energy coming from them. After the tour was shrunk and the party was forced into a jar, Venus seemed quickest to adapt to this new life by taking out a match, which for their size was absolutely massive, and striking it. Desmond started to play harmonica, while Venus started up a session of campfire stories, knowing it was only a matter of time before the standard DBA shitshow would begin. After being tossed into the makeshift arena for the first combat, she was quick to build a bit of cover for her allies. Taking her cannon and a puzzle piece to make a tent to protect from the attempts of the Oilingtons to barrage the party with marbles, with the key word being "attempts". Speaking of attempts, Venus tried to throw out a Fallout Armour suit, but it was counteracted with a 20. Shortly after, the combat ended with the Oilingtons being summoned to dinner. In The Leaky Drawer, Venus' first instinct was to speak with Quill, the only person from the bunch she didn't recognize, and Teagen, who she recognized from the adventure into James' mind. Quill's conversation resulted in Venus getting suspicious (though she never explicitly mentioned it), and the talk with Teagen went...Okay. Being jealous about how Desmond was handing out cards for Sovereign recruitment, Venus was determined to show her handiness, taking out a bunch of pencils determined to make a raft, breaking open the water bottle as everyone floated to the top at the safety of the raft!...Only for Cherri to break a hole through the drawer. Venus was decently upset. After setting up a trap to distract the Oilingtons if they realized their ex-filtration, which was activated after Samantha found everyone, by startling her upon the party's obtaining of the key to the fire alarm. Upon getting out of the room, Venus took the key and weaponized it, firing it at the rat as it chased them, tanking every hit the rat could land on her. Then, after escaping the rat and being sucked into the vacuum, Venus quickly invalidated the action scene completely due to her not being able to be slowed, no matter what weight is attached to her. With that done, she slammed the key into the fire alarm and started running...Before she was stopped by Tabitha and shrunk down, entering a fight with The unluckiest Bacteriophage in the world. After getting her armour class stripped away, she decided to show it the power of her stronghold armour by snapping one of its legs in half. Venus tried again, but failed, then snapped the entire Bacteriophage in half a round later. Tabitha said sorry, and with no particular ill will felt from Venus, she reassured the family that everything was fine, finishing the episode with further suspicions of Quill and a surprising lack of emotion at the Oil Cathedral. - Episode 50 Venus' first action of note in Episode 50 was to mention that this was a large, hallmark episode, and requested for everyone to be on their best behavior. Episode 52 Venus joined Benny Brooks in his quest to find and beat up DBA's recruiter. Despite previously caving in his face with a his own motorcycle in an early match, Venus wanted to join Benny as a sort of apology and half redemption arc for her previous behavior. Benny's persistence in the matter didn't help either. Once confronted with many of her friends seemingly possessed within the depths of the DBA facility, she managed to deal some significant damage while incorporating the broken pieces of the Rock Lobster on the ground. Once that was taken care of, she and the rest of the party found various "evaluations" written about them and their histories, alongside some stolen items from their past and very rude comments on how they can be exploited if allowed into the tournament. Venus' evaluation specifically elaborated on her attempts to separate herself from her awful family, and how she'd make the perfect underdog story to continually beat down for more views. Eventually she met with Niles Orson, the aforementioned recruiter, and decided to go for the friendly approach. She shook his hand and tried to start a civil conversation about his dealings in DBA, however the various forces of Benny, James, and Jane combined with Niles' general dickishness meant that conflict was inevitable. Venus helped the party try and combat Niles in his courtroom trials, proving Benny innocent of both destruction of property and the murder of Johnny Homerun. Venus was at one point put on trial for assaulting Benny from the previously mentioned motorcycle beatdown, but neither Venus nor Benny were antagonized and disproved this claim using the various waivers that all contestants sign when they join DBA. Of course, this gave Niles another idea to prosecute James. Eventually, once many of the cast members were proved innocent, Venus decided to turn the tables and prosecute Niles for stalking and theft. She used the water lilys on her evaluation table to show how Niles was somehow aware of the flowers she used to grow and liked when she was a child, as well as her previous community service acts. She also pointed out how Niles had obtained one of Venus' early prototype versions of Tumble she made long ago. All this information far oversteps the bounds of a public search for a background check. Some of the party members pointed out how Niles had mentioned spies before entering the courtroom, and many of the other party members recalled items from their past that Niles had stolen. This forced Niles to retaliate through combat, ruling the party guilty and transforming into the Grand Judge. Before he could, however, her and Abigail were able to distract him in such a way that they could discover another bee controlling him, much like the friends from previously. Once the combat had started Venus immediately lost her passive, which was trapped away in a cage along with everyone else's passives. Luckily her cage was the first to be broken, and Venus was able to start fully laying down the smackdown on this man. She was able to perform some efficient damage, and her armor managed to deflect many of Niles attacks. In the end once Niles was unpossessed Venus reintroduced herself as a staff member of DBA, kickstarting their professional relationship. - Episode 59 (Redwood Part 1) - Venus appeared outside the Destruction Bench Agreement, after being paid to stand guard and send anyone home due to the recently cancelled DBA episode, despite an episode being scheduled that day. A truly DBA move. Venus then went on to explain that she got an invitation from an old childhood friend, named August. Trivia * Venus has appeared in more than half of DBA, although many of those appearances are as NPCs since Sylvia has GM'd the most episodes. * Originally the Vanderbelt family of villains was not a present story element for Venus. However, she was called a villain so much as a meme that it evolved into a massive complex for her character arc and a large story element for DBA. ** Despite appearing first and originally having no ties to any villainous family from the start, Venus is the second Vanderbelt made, as Valoura was actually the first (though she underwent some changes before her first appearance). * There is a running gag that Venus is Sylvia's self insert character, because she is. * Venus is 5'10" tall. * Despite appearing in so many early episodes, Venus has gained relatively little proficiency. This is because most of her appearances were as NPCs, and her player appearances are almost always in PvPs where proficiency isn't a factor. * Some of the epithets that Venus went through before ending up on Stronghold were things like Glass or Holographic. The original plan she had was that Venus would be the owner of the arena, renting it out to whoever wanted and generally being a rich girl who doesn't know how society works. The kit was boring (and the head of DBA was already claimed by Zanza), resulting in her being rethought. Category:Characters Category:Destruction Bench Agreement Characters